


Hands

by MarimoChuan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimoChuan/pseuds/MarimoChuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientado tras el 10x09, algunos spoilers. Publicado anteriormente en otra web, no plagio.</p><p>Años atrás te agarré con fuerza y te salvé de la perdición, y lo volveré a hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Me provoca bastante respeto publicar un fic aquí, donde hay publicaciones tan maravillosas, pero me apetecía intentarlo.
> 
> Para mi desgracia, Supernatural y sus personajes siguen perteneciendo a la CW. Si fueran de mi propiedad, Dean habría dejado la chorrada de la heterosexualidad mucho tiempo atrás.

Aquella noche el cazador no sufrió pesadillas.

 

Sus sueños estuvieron formados por una amalgama de retazos de algunos de los pocos recuerdos felices a los que su atormentada mente había logrado aferrarse con la esperanza de no autodestruirse y poder continuar adelante. Aquellos que empujaban al Winchester a recordar que la vida no todo eran sombras, que alguna luz se encendía en contadas ocasiones para iluminar su camino.

 

_Bobby abrazándolo cálidamente. Sammy y él en una noche de fútbol y cervezas. John curándole una herida de caza con una ternura y debilidad que jamás volvería a dejar ver en otras situaciones. Anna besándolo inexperta e ingenuamente en la calidez del Impala. Ellen perdonando el pasado y volviendo a depositar su confianza en el apellido Winchester. Él mismo consiguiendo que un terco bebé conciliara el sueño al ritmo del suave tarareo de `Smoke on the water´. Jody mirándolo como nunca pudo hacerlo Mary. Lisa agarrándolo firmemente de la mano bajo las sábanas con una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas._

 

Sintió vívida la presión de aquel agarre, muy vívida, y por ello su mente recuperó la consciencia, buscando experimentarla con los cinco sentidos, ansiando su seguridad.

 

Al abrir ligeramente los ojos, ya lejos del mundo de Morfeo, comprobó que la presión seguía ahí y era real y firme, y que había estado llorando.

 

—Dean.

 

Aquella voz no fue la de Lisa. Abrió más los ojos, causando que una lágrima atrapada huyera por su mejilla, y cuando la niebla que translucía su vista se disipó, vio a Castiel sentado a su derecha, observándolo con preocupación. Su mano izquierda era la que se encontraba afianzada sobre el dorso de la suya. Suave, estoica.

 

De Lisa a Castiel. Curiosa transición. De su pasado a su presente. De lo que había perdido a lo que aún conservaba no sabía cómo. De lo que no pudo ser a lo que podría ser.

 

—Ayúdame, Cas. Por favor —rogó con un nudo en la garganta.

 

—Lo haré —su mano libre se posó sobre la zona de su hombro donde una vez hubo una marca, una completamente distinta a la que ahora portaba, y un escalofrío lleno de horribles recuerdos y paradójica seguridad recorrió el cuerpo del cazador—. Años atrás te agarré con fuerza y te salvé de la perdición, y lo volveré a hacer.

 

El mayor de los Winchester se perdió en la claridad del azul de los ojos del moreno, y sintió fe. En el ángel, en su hermano, en sí mismo. Giró la mano hasta que ambas palmas quedaron unidas, y el hombre de la gabardina las acogió sobre su regazo y se acercó más al cazador para posar su frente sobre la de él.

 

—Gracias, Cas. Por todo.

 

—No, Dean. Gracias a ti por no rendirte, y por recordarme que en el fondo jamás dejaste de ser mi misión; aquello para lo que fui creado.

 

Lentamente unieron sus labios en un casto beso, y Dean Winchester tuvo un poco más de esperanza en el mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
